


【kkob】神威反魂香

by YGXT_Mary



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGXT_Mary/pseuds/YGXT_Mary
Summary: 六火在四战结束后再次见到堍堍的故事。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

在辉夜的始球空间，没人注意到，旗木卡卡西偷偷蹲下身，往自己的口袋里，塞了那一点点不一样的灰烬。他只是想留个纪念。他一向是一个念旧的人，在从前，就算只是一块刻有宇智波带土名字的碑，就算是只有一副闲置的护目镜被留了下来，他还是会有空就去看看，又或者是偶尔拿出那副护目镜看一下，随后又将其放回盒子里，小心藏起来。

这次也是，他回到木叶后，顾不上去医院，小心翼翼将带血的衣服脱了下来，将那个完好的口袋中的灰倒进了一个小盒子里。他轻抖着附着在布料上的灰，生怕漏掉任何一粒不起眼的尘。阳光中，盒里的灰闪耀着至今未曾见过的光芒，空气中灰尘的点点金光那缓慢飘动也能在金光中看得一清二楚，卡卡西看着那些飞往空中的灰，轻手轻脚地将盒子盖上了，又将其放回了无法见光的收纳柜中。

“卡卡西老师，那件衣服……已经破破烂烂了。换个体面一点的新马甲怎么样？”樱一边帮卡卡西细心地处理着身上的伤口，一边问。

“不，就当作是纪念吧。第三次忍界大战，我在左眼这里留下了伤疤，第四次忍界大战，虽然没留下什么伤疤，但就留着这件破破烂烂的衣服作纪念吧。”

“这样啊。”樱明白卡卡西的意思，伤口处理好了，她收拾着台面上的器具与材料，“卡卡西老师，接下来几天请注意休息。我想很快纲手大人那边就会收到火之国大名的联络了。还有，这个给您。”她递上了一个大袋子，看得出能够正好装下自己的那件马甲。  
“嗯，谢谢你，樱。辛苦了。”卡卡西将那件马甲装进了袋子里，离开了医院。

一周后  
“樱，不好意思……”卡卡西顶着两个黑眼圈来到了医院。  
“卡卡西老师？怎么了？”居然主动来找正在工作的自己，真是罕见呢，樱这样想着，暂时放下了手中的工作，“还有，既然是病人，好好预约比较好哦。”  
“不好意思，我觉得我走急诊比较好吧。”卡卡西一个翻身从窗外跃了进来。看着卡卡西矫健的身手，樱说：“看样子，不是身体上的问题呢。”  
“先问一个问题，樱。”  
一般来说都是医生先问患者问题吧？樱的里人格默默吐槽道。“好的，是什么呢？”  
“你能看得到我身边的东西吗？”  
樱往卡卡西指的方向一看，有的只是蓝天白云和窗外的绿树。  
“卡卡西老师，您会不会是太累了？您是想说您出现了幻视吧？”  
“这个吗……究竟是不是幻视我也不清楚。”  
“那么，换您来回答问题了。”樱搬过来了一张椅子请卡卡西坐下，“卡卡西老师，请坐下吧。如果碰到不喜欢的问题可以选择不回答。”  
“最近有什么工作让您感到很疲惫吗？”  
“虽然纲手大人那边的交接工作很麻烦，但姑且还是没问题的，我觉得不是非常疲惫。毕竟我脑子也不算是很差啊。”说着他斜了一眼先前指着的方向。  
“最近有吃什么不一样的东西吗？比如说药物或者是来源不明的菌类？”  
“没有吧，基本上都是能在木叶买到的东西，饭食基本上是自己做的。”  
“那么，请告诉我您看到了什么？”樱还是决定直接切入正题。  
对方沉默了一会儿，说：“是带土。”  
宇智波带土，樱当然知道这个名字，第四次忍界大战的发起人，假借宇智波斑之名将忍界搞得一团乱，但同时，他也是卡卡西老师的挚友，最后能够救回佐助赢下辉夜也少不了他的帮忙。但是，为什么卡卡西老师会在这个时候会有关于宇智波带土的幻视呢？既然没有任何担心的事情，看样子心理状况应该没有什么大问题。假设卡卡西老师看到的带土是假的，在排除幻觉与幻术的情况下，樱一时半会儿想不到其他可能性，但是，如果是真的话……  
“卡卡西老师，如果你不是中了幻术，或者是因工作或情感上的压力的话，我一时半会儿还无法确定原因。”樱说，“您这几天还是待在家里好好休息吧，注意作息和饮食规律，火影的交接工作这块，我会替您和纲手大人解释的。”

在自己学生的建议下，卡卡西有幸从繁重的工作中抽身，获得短暂的几天假期。  
仔细回想了一下，自己见到带土的幻影还是两天前开始的，大概是无意间看向镜子，随后就发现了那个“带土”漂浮在自己的身后，双手搭在自己的肩膀上，下巴靠在自己的头顶上——那张脸，那副身型，完全是13岁时的样子。然而他的身影并不是非常清晰，仿佛是烟雾一样，单调的淡蓝色。卡卡西并没有对此被吓到，他不像凯那样怕鬼，又或者说，他对自己的昔日挚友诈尸复活的事已经习惯了。那团“带土”一样的存在，看样子没有办法离开自己的房间，甚至连走到玄关都不行，但是却能够穿过太阳——它真的是鬼魂吗？  
那团带土状的烟雾看自己注意到了它，于是它飘向了收纳柜附近，在那个装有灰的小盒子的抽屉附近来回飘着，仿佛是在暗示卡卡西“打开它”。  
卡卡西首先确认了一下自己并没有处于任何幻术中，好在查克拉的流向是稳定的，并没有任何被扰乱的痕迹。随后他又回想了一下自己是不是吃过什么奇怪的东西导致了食物中毒。得出的结果是并没有，这几天他一直都吃着新鲜的蔬菜和肉类，做饭也是在自己家做的，应该不存在食物中毒或者说被人下毒导致出现幻觉的情况。

“真的是……带土吗？”虽然以前也经历过挚友诈尸复活的事情，但是谨慎起见，卡卡西还是开口问了。  
烟雾中模糊的身影似乎点了点头，随后它又在那块地方飞来飞去，似乎有些不耐烦。  
看样子，还是得打开啊。卡卡西只得打开了收纳柜，将那个装有灰的小盒子拿出来放在了平稳的桌面上，关上了窗户后，小心地将盖子揭开。只见那团烟雾，迅速地飞向了盒中的灰，此时，更多的灰被带了出来，卡卡西本想去阻止，但是却发现，空中的那个身影也越来越清晰——  
毫无疑问，是宇智波带土。  
“带土……吗？”  
“嗯，是我。”具有了更为清晰的人型与更为多样色彩的烟雾，发出了令人熟悉的声音。那毫无疑问是带土，卡卡西这样想着。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会加油把它写完的……٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و  
> 能力私设注意

眼前的这个“带土”，相比起之前飘忽不定的状态，更多了一种实体感，他能够稳定地在自己的房间里存在着。一人一鬼尴尬地大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，接着卡卡西被问到：“我可以坐下来吗？”  
“虽然我有很多想问你的，但是……说的也对，你就随便找个地方坐吧。坐床上也没关系。”看着眼前的小带土，卡卡西不由得伸出手想去摸摸那个熟悉的黑色刺猬头，他的手伸了过去，却穿过了对方的轮廓。这又使卡卡西感到惊讶。  
“带土，你……刚才用了神威？”卡卡西看着坐在床上的带土问，但是带土却能在被褥上留下些许正常的褶皱。  
“并不是你所熟知的神威。”带土既没有表示肯定也没有表示否定，“虽然我看上去跟活人没什么差别，但是我的实体依旧是由‘香’，也就是我的那些灰组成的。看看你的手吧。”  
看着那张幼稚的脸一本正经地说着话，卡卡西还是不免感到违和，13岁左右的带土外形里装却是31岁左右的带土灵魂，两着给人的印象反差还是太强烈了。他坐在了房间里的单人沙发上，看着眼前这个与活人找不出什么差别的宇智波带土。他伸出了自己的手，发现上面沾了些灰——应该就是盒子里的那些灰。  
见卡卡西没有说话，带土继续解释道：“神威反魂香。神威的另外一种用法，当然，这种用法是我死后才领悟出来的……不，或许是只有死了才可以用？总之，其发动的条件也非常苛刻。地狱与常世，本来就是两个相关却各自独立的空间。目前我能知道的发动条件，则是融合六道与神威之力，加上在常世拥有我的遗骸，可以暂时性进行‘反魂’，但是，其效果取决于在常世有多少遗骸被留了下来。在返魂的状态时，我确实是无法被任何活着的人触碰到的，也同样无法被你以外的人感知到。”  
“也就是说，带土，你死亡的事实没有办法改变。”  
“没有错。”  
“为什么，在这个时候来到了这里？”卡卡西还是问出了自己心中最在意的那个问题。  
“我……”带土转头看向了窗外的火影岩，“我只是想看看你当上火影是什么样的。”  
“真的吗？”卡卡西身体微微前倾，凑近了那个小小的身影，“我还以为你想原地复活在木叶赎罪呢。”  
“人死了是无法真正复活的，就算是秽土转生也是，改变不了人死亡的本质，卡卡西。”

从这天开始，卡卡西的房间里多了一个只有自己才能看得见的小幽灵。那是他曾经的挚友，在他的记忆中留下了最为浓墨重彩的痕迹之人。  
我想看看你当上火影是什么样的。几天后，当卡卡西从纲手手中接过了堆积如山的工作时，脑中回响着带土的这句话，现在的自己只能算是个实习火影，只能等大名的联络以及会议，第六代火影的人选才能正式决定下来。说起来，还没有问过带土，他究竟能在这里待多久。要是能够待到自己正式就任火影的那天就好了。  
“能待多久？”带土在卡卡西的房间内看着卡卡西珍藏着的亲热天堂，“这我就不知道了，不过，像这样限制移动范围的话，确实能够停留更久。”  
卡卡西从带土的手中迅速抽过了亲热天堂。  
“你在干什么啊！我正要看到H部分呢！”带土表示很不满。  
“小孩子不要看这些东西。”卡卡西一本正经地说。  
“卡卡西，虽然我的外形是小孩子，灵魂却是大人。”  
“这个理由也不行。”卡卡西将书放到了房间外的架子上。  
带土见状，起身趴在了关闭的窗台上，背对着房间内正检查着是否有其他违禁书籍的卡卡西，“真是幼稚至极。”  
“对了，带土。”卡卡西回想起了那天晚上带土对自己说的话，“你……真的只是想看我当上火影才来这里的吗？”  
“……”带土沉默了一会儿，问：“你指什么？”  
“我总感觉啊，那天你有事瞒着我。”卡卡西说，“当然，也有可能是我的错觉。”  
“你想多了，笨卡卡西。”

静音敲响了火影办公室的门，在得到了允许后，她抱着豚豚进来了。  
“怎么了，静音？又有新的文件了吗？”纲手面对着堆成山的文件十分心烦，今天正好碰上卡卡西这个见习火影放假，文件也因此以肉眼可见的速度堆积起来了，毕竟是重要的战后重建时期，外交、忍者军力、内部重建和发展、忍者力量断层，以及重要战犯的处理问题，这些都困扰着这位尚未退位的第五代火影。  
“非常抱歉，百忙之中打扰您了。”静音放下了怀中的豚豚，“其实是这样的，根据暗部报告，准六代那边似乎有些异常。”  
“又是卡卡西的事吗？怎么了？”纲手没有停下手中批阅文件的动作。豚豚跳上了办公室内的桌子，纲手朝它挥了挥手，豚豚又听话地跳下了桌子，回到了静音的怀里。  
“其实他最近，经常在房间里一个人对着空气自言自语，说话对象似乎是宇智波带土，但是本人却没有中幻术的迹象。另外，房间的窗户似乎被他锁上了，似乎还特意加上了封印术式，以防他人从外部打开。”  
关于卡卡西的异常，自己的爱徒春野樱先前也和自己汇报过，看样子，这问题一时半会儿没有办法解决，但是，也不能让卡卡西就这样去见大名。卡卡西究竟是出了什么问题？是因为目睹两次失去挚友所产生的心理问题吗？但是根据当事人的检查结果来看，并没有任何心理出现问题的迹象，那么，难道说是……？想到这里，纲手审批文件的速度加快了，她对静音说：“我知道了，辛苦你了，静音。现在手上的文件我会加速处理，另外我会把我的方针告诉鹿丸，让他代我处理一些次要文件。还有，今天下午我要去拜访一下大蛇丸。”  
“我知道了，我会转达给鹿丸。纲手大人，您也辛苦了，请注意休息。”说完，静音抱着豚豚离开了纲手的办公室。“走吧。”她小声地对怀中的粉红色小猪说，并顺便摸了摸它的后背。

这天，卡卡西对带土讲了很多带土死后发生的事情，包括佐助和鸣人的和解之战，以及木叶村重建的一些事情。  
“一乐拉面推出了鸣人纪念款的速食拉面，要尝尝吗？”卡卡西举了举手里塑料袋中的速食杯面。  
“卡卡西，我现在的状态是不需要吃东西的。”带土拒绝了卡卡西的好意。  
“那，你就看我吃吧，不知道你能不能闻得到拉面的味道。”卡卡西烧开了水，将适量开水倒入了开了一半口的背面，他将一本少年漫画杂志压在了杯面上——那是他前几天给带土买来看的健全杂志。  
过了一会儿，带土从窗台前离开了，他看着银发的青年熟练地掰开一次性筷子，在一声“我开动了”后，摘下了面罩，开始吃面。带土趴在床上，盯看着那个面罩下的脸，上一次看到卡卡西面罩下的脸是什么时候了呢？应该是哪次水门班四人一起去吃一乐拉面吧？带土这样想着。总感觉，看着不带面罩的卡卡西有一种奇特的感觉——特别是看这样已经长大成人与小时候那个不讨喜的家伙不一样的卡卡西。只可惜，他和这样的大人卡卡西相处的时间太短了，甚至大部分时间都是作为敌人相遇在战场。

“怎么了？改变主意了？我买了好几份杯面哦。”卡卡西放下了手中的杯面，提了提身边装着几个杯面的塑料袋，杯面的塑料壳在袋中发出了轻微的撞击声。  
“你可以烧饭吧。为什么吃杯面啊？”带土指了指门外，从卡卡西的房间里出去很快就能到厨房。 “我只是想和你一起分享一下。不过既然你没办法吃，我就一个人吃了。天天做饭也是很累的，偶尔偷懒一下好了。”  
带土看着一心一意吃杯面的卡卡西，不知怎么的，心里涌上了一股满足感。这样就好了，不用在意太多，就这样，卡卡西能照顾好自己，然后顺利地当上村子里的人所敬仰着的火影。我也就不虚此行了。带土又回到了窗口，看着橙红色的天空逐渐褪向了天际，很快，就消失在了山的另一侧。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花时间重新调整了一下反魂香的能力，剧情也稍微调整了一下

看着眼前的来客，卡卡西有一种预感——他似乎意识到了“带土”的存在可能已经向这两人暴露了。  
“大蛇丸……”  
“第六代火影，百忙之中打扰了。看样子纲手把活都丢给你自己不知道到哪里去了。”大蛇丸看着卡卡西桌前堆积如山的文件。  
没想到大蛇丸这么快就被放出来了，卡卡西对此颇感意外，但更意外的，还是大蛇丸突然来找他，有木叶的人暗中跟踪大蛇丸，卡卡西自然不会担心大蛇丸袭击自己的可能性，但他停下了手上的工作，谨慎地问：“请问有何贵干？”  
“不必一副见到鬼的样子，卡卡西。还是说，已经见过鬼了？”大蛇丸的话语中带着让卡卡西无法坐视不管的暗示，“也不必那么紧张，我只是对彼岸的鬼魂为何能够来到现世充满了好奇与探究的动力，放心，不会做什么让你讨厌的事的。”  
大蛇丸本人在这里就是一件不太让人放心的事了，而且他方才所说出的具有明确针对性的话语，毫无疑问是针对带土来的，就算是认为我中了幻术，他也不可能什么事都不做。“你知道了多少？”卡卡西的戒心始终没有放下来。  
“和你相比，或许和真正的事实相比，只是冰山一角罢了，不过。”大蛇丸停顿了一下，“我知道多少并不重要，现在的我，就算是对次充满了好奇心，也不能够乱来，怎么样？六代目。”大蛇丸又将话题转移到了眼前的第六代火影，“六代目究竟想做什么呢？” “……”卡卡西没有说话，良久，他终于开口了。 “让带土……留下来。” 宇智波带土今天依旧趴在窗前，看着这个木叶村，看着眼下人来人往的街道，看着远处正在施工的火影岩，就这样等待着，等到太阳爬上最高点再落下来，等到万里无云的蓝色天空变成星星点点的黑夜——到那时卡卡西就会回来了，他会带回木叶最好吃的丸子吗？他会带回木叶最好吃的拉面吗？甚至说，他会亲自下厨做饭吗？带土还记得小时候曾经尾随卡卡西到了他家，意外发现了他深藏不露的厨艺。 突然，他在街上看到了卡卡西的身影，他远远就看到了卡卡西两手插在忍者马甲下的裤子口袋里——看样子什么都没有带回来。带土兴奋的心情很快就转变为了疑惑——现在才是正午，按理来说还没有到卡卡西下班的时间。带土很快就排除了因为工作量不大纲手放卡卡西早点回来的可能，因为现在正值木叶村重建期间，工作量只会多不会少。想到这里，带土瞬间变得警惕了起来，他反复确认了，这个“卡卡西”不是什么幻术或者是谁的变身术变成的。尽管如此，不好的预感仍旧在他的心中笼罩着。 “卡卡西，今天回来得好早啊。怎么了吗？” “没什么，只是早回来了。”卡卡西眯眼微笑着，面罩遮住了半张脸，带土黑亮的眼睛对着那一细弯，没有说话。 卡卡西有事瞒着我，但是，我不知道他有什么在瞒着我，然而，或许他也知道我知道他有事瞒着他，带土这样想着，没有追究卡卡西的异常。他一个阴间人也管不了什么阳间的事。他只要能如愿以偿看到卡卡西能够顺利当上火影就不虚此行了。 第二天，大蛇丸又找到了卡卡西。 “昨天我使用了日斩老师留下来的那个水晶球看了你房间的窗口，确实是什么都没有看到，当你回到家时，我也只能看见你对着空气自说自话。”大蛇丸说，“但是根据你所告诉我的，带土关于‘神威反魂香’这一能力的解释，我有两种假说。” “第一种假说，则是这个能力真的是带土自己所发动的，但是，我个人认为这种概率比较小，这样充满风险的术我并不觉得能被简单地单向发动，因此，有第二种假说，秽土转生、尸鬼封尽这些与彼岸密切相关的术，都是需要媒介的，也就是说，除了‘彼岸’和‘死神的内部’的存在外，还需要有人在这边发动术式来打开入口，就算是第四次忍界大战，六道仙人来到战场上助鸣人和佐助一臂之力，也需要十尾的查克拉。既然宇智波带土对你的解释是他的单向发动，那么，不妨基于此再提出另一个假设，他也不知道这个术的全貌。” “你是说……不，这不可能。”卡卡西想了想对次表示否定，“在那个时候，写轮眼确实是已经交还给带土了，我已经没办法使用写轮眼了。” “宇智波带土交给你的，真的是只有写轮眼吗？” 还有六道之力——卡卡西很快就反应了过来。但是疑问也随之而来，自己从第四次忍界大战结束到现在，并没有使用任何类似的术去让带土返魂，而且，自己也几乎感知不到那时候的六道查克拉，假设真的只有细微到连自身都无法感知到的六道查克拉，又是怎样使用这种不符合常理的术呢。 “看样子六代目心中已经有数了。能够使用数千种忍术的六代目，居然……不，果然也对死者复生的术有所研究？” “大蛇丸，我没用过这样的术，也从来不会使用这样的术。我对这样的术也不感兴趣。”卡卡西强调说。 话虽如此，大蛇丸的话也是不无道理，卡卡西走在回家的路上这样想着，只有达成“双向”这一条件才能发动的反魂香，带土也不知道的事实，以及，留住带土的方法，如果能够知道这个术的原理，或许就能留住他了。 他们彼此曾经分离了十八年，在那天晚上竟荒诞地以对立的身份相遇了，又荒诞地并肩作战，如同梦一般的现实，如今，他就在这里，这次，就将梦与现实所重合，将谁也不知道的梦中住人留在身边。 “我回来了——”卡卡西看着房间里的景象，瞪大了眼睛。 “哦？欢迎回来。”带土波澜不惊地看着眼前将惊讶二字写在脸上的卡卡西。 眼前的带土不再是自己出门前所看到的那个小朋友了，取而代之的是那天晚上所见到的，长大了的带土，恶魔与天使的各半边脸，高大的身材，手臂上充满线条感与力量的肌肉，还能在皮肤上看出些许融合后的白色的柱间细胞残留。 “不喜欢？”略含沙哑与低沉的声音问向了方才推门而入的人。 “不，我倒是不介意。带土你想变成什么样子都可以。” “是吗？那就劳烦换一个大一些的布団吧。”带土对卡卡西指着装着布団的壁橱说。 比起这个，为什么突然变成了大人的样子。卡卡西问出了口。难道说，是受到了什么外部条件的影响吗？ “我觉得，我还是这个样子比较好。而且……”带土犹豫了再三，“不，没什么，卡卡西。” 带土有事在瞒着我，卡卡西这样想着，并且带土也知道我察觉到了他有事瞒着我。 短暂的沉默后，卡卡西答应了带土换布団的请求，虽然卡卡西并不觉得鬼魂会感受到冷，但是他依旧琢磨着给带土顺便换一个厚一些的布団，好度过这个冬天。 “随便找个凑合的就可以了。”尽管本人这样要求着。 【卡卡西】 【你对我究竟是怎么想的呢？】 【至今为止都是我毫无根据的猜测，但是，时不时就有这样的暗示提醒着我……】 【不……我想我并不能将此称为暗示】 【我更愿意毫无理由地相信，这是你的心所告诉我的】 【不管发生什么，你都要成为火影，不要因为任何原因而放弃】 【我……想看着你成为火影，想看见你的头像被铭刻于火影岩上，去完成我没有完成的梦想】 带土又走到了窗前，看着被夜幕所笼罩着的火影岩，在第五代火影纲手旁边空出的地方，一些脚手架正搭在那里，现在刻像的工人们都已经下班了，上面没有灯光，空无一人，短短几日，脚手架后的火影岩已具初型，如果顺利的话，再过几日就可以完工了吧。 “带土，如果我当上了火影，你的愿望就达成了吧？”卡卡西问道。 “嗯。”带土看着窗外没有回头，“你想说什么？” “不，只是问问，我只是不知道你还有没有什么其他的愿望，在这里这么长时间了，没有其他愿望吗？比如说，之前给你买的漫画杂志，你不想每周都看连载，并且看到结局吗？” “卡卡西，你应该知道，我和你同龄……不，是比你稍微年长一点，我早就过了看这种东西的年龄了，是你一厢情愿给我买这个的。” 但是我看你一旦接受了，也看得津津有味啊，卡卡西在心里默默吐槽道。只要使用了三代目火影留下来的水晶球和术，木叶哪个角落看不到啊。


End file.
